More Than Just Friends Atticus & Zane
by animefan03
Summary: When Karina finds herself stuck between her two horny best friends Atticus & Zane how can she resist the temptation...?


At the moment you were waiting outside the door of your best friend Zane's dorm. You were told to meet him and your other friend Atticus there.   
Profile  
Your Name: Karina Anakimi  
Age: 15 (Atticus 17-Zane 18)

You stood in front of the door, and knocked.  
You: knock,knock,knock  
No Answer  
You: knock,knock "Hello, Zane you there?"  
Zane: "I'm coming..."  
You hear the door handle unlock and then the door opens. Zane is standing in front of you with only a towel around his waist and is soaking wet.  
You: O///O "Hello"  
Zane: "Oh, hi Kari-chan. Come in"  
You blushed again. Zane NEVER called you that. He always had called you Karina, nothing more, nothing less. Everything else about him was norlmal. His face still set in his normal serious expression. He moved out of the doorway and let you in.  
You: "Thank you Zane-sama. Is Atticus-"  
You spotted him laying on Zane's bed. You run over to him and sit on him.   
You: hug Atticus "Hi Atticus!" :p  
Atticus: "Hey Kari-chan!"hugs you back"Glad you could make it!"  
You: sit up "So you guys what's up?"  
Atticus: smirk "Oh...nothing"  
Zane: "I'm going to get dressed"  
You: "Okay"  
Atticus: "We invited you here to spend the night with us-"  
You: "okay?"  
Atticus: "making love of course!" :p  
You: O.O nervous laugh "You're so funny!"  
You playfully punched his arm and shook it off.  
Atticus: smirk  
Don't get me wrong...Atticus has always been the joker, but for some reason he sounded serious. Deep in thought you failed to see hime stand up in front of you. Before you knew it he had you underneath him on Zane's bed. He put his mouth by your ear and blew in it.  
You: O///O  
Atticus: "Oh, but my dear Kari-chan...I was serious"  
You: ///  
You wiggled out from under him. He gets up and approaches you smirking. Feelig uncomfortable you back up with each step he takes toward you making your way to the bathroom. You run into an obstacle during your attemted 'escape.' Bumping into Zane as he was on his way out of the bathroom in only his boxers.  
Zane: "Oof..."  
You: "Sorry Zane-kun. No, now I mean -sama! Zane-sama!" ///  
Zane protectively wraps his arms around your shoulders.  
Zane: "Kari are you okay? Atticus what's going on?"  
Atticus: whitsling "oh...nothing" smirk  
Zane: smirk "Oh really? And what do you have to say about this, Kari-chan?"  
You: "Oh, Zane really it's ok. Atticus was just fooling aroung" nervous laugh  
Zane: "I see"  
He lets you go and you all sit down on Zane's bed. Atticus wraps his arm around your shoulder. You feel his hand brush up against your breast.  
You: "Atticus?!"  
Atticus pushes you down on the bed as he starts to kiss your neck while unbuttoning your shirt. You're vulnerability was evident to him and he took advantage of your shock and took off your shirt throwing it to the floor. You looked over to Zane who was now staring at your barely cloted chest. He pulls Atticus off of you and lets you sit up. Atticus gets up and heads off to the bathroom. You blush intensely and cover up your chest attempting to get up and grab your shirt, but Zane stops you.  
You: "Zane?!"  
At that moment Atticus walks out of the bathroom with just boxers on. He had a box of condoms in his hand.  
You: O.o  
Zane: --'  
Atticus: "Condoms or no?"  
Zane: "No"  
You: O///O  
Atticus: "Ready?"  
Zane: smirk nod  
You: "W-wait a sec! Oh no you don't!!! You perver-"  
Your yell is muffled by a hungry kiss from Zane. You blush and accidently kiss back. He pushes you down on the bed moves one of his hands under your skirt. You mind comes back and you attempt to grab his hand as you let out a startled squeek. His other hand pins your hands above your head. He removes his hand from your skirt and grinds his hard erection against your clit. You moan loudly but struggle against him. He sits up and looks at Atticus.  
You: "Get off of me! Right NOW!!!"  
Atticus: "Zane don't be so greedy! We have to share"  
Zane: "Fine..."  
Atticus takes off his boxers and you can't help but look at his erected member. He takes a few steps toward you and takes Zane's place above you.  
You: "Atticus...please don't do this..."  
You feel Zane removing your panties and you whimper. He throws them to the floor and rips off your skirt, throwing that to the floor also. Zane got up and removed his boxers as well.  
You: O.O (thoughts) 'It can't be that bad...maybe I should just enjoy it...' --  
Atticus: "Zane?"  
Zane: "I know..."  
Zane parts your legs and Atticus unclips your bra. You blush and move your arms in front of your chest.  
Atticus: "Don't hide it Kari-chan"  
He starts to lick and kiss your breasts. You accidently let a moan slip from your lips. He pulls up smirking.  
Atticus: "You like that huh?"  
You: /// nod  
He looks shocked and lets you get up pulling you up so that now you are standing. You feel Zane's naked form press up into your back. Atticus takes the front of you and moves his hand down and inserts a finger into you. You moan and shudder as he pumps his finger in and out. He and Zane put their mouths by your ears.  
Zane & Atticus: "You want this don't you?"  
You: O.O moan "mmmmhmmm..."  
Zane removes his finger and moves out from behind you. Meanwhile, Atticus lays you down and parts your legs with a huge smirk plastered upon his face. You close your eyes in anticipation for the pain but when you don't feel anything you open up your eyes and see Zane kneeling right above your head with his member right in fron of your mouth.  
You: O///O "You don't mean-"  
When you opened your mouth he pushed himself in. You whimper and shut your eyes.  
Zane: "Suck on it...It'll help keep your mind off the pain, okay?"  
You: "mmhmm..."  
You suck on his erection as he pumps in and out of his mouth. You open your eyes and look at him. His head is thrown back as he grunts in pleasure and lets out short hard grunts. Suddenly a sharp pain makes its way from your entrance all throughout your body. Tears fill your eyes as Atticus shoves himself deeper inside you. Zane who noticed that your had stopped looked down at you guiltily. He moved his face down to yours so your lips are only inches apart. You lips quiver and tears pour as Atticus begins pumping in and out of you.  
Zane: "Kari-chan...I'm sorry"  
You: "I-It's o-okay"you whispered"It's better now"smile  
You closed your eyes and felt Zane's lips push upon you at the same time Atticus pumped in. You parted your lips without realizing it and Zane's tongue against yours was so heavenly. You fell into a daze and kissed back eagerly. Zane pulled away from your mouth and stuck his member into your mouth yet again. You sucked on him eager to taste him. At the same time Atticus' thrusts became faster and harder making your legs shake and your hips arch to get more of him inside of you. Zane's member began to pulse and he soon released his seed into your mouth. You licked him off and swallowed moaning. Suddenly a feeling burst sending a wave a pleasure through your body. You scream and moan as you come. Arching your back you try to push away from Atticus who is relentlessly thrusting into you sending the erotic waves of pleasure through your body. Finally you feel him release into you. He lets out a exasperated breath and pulls out laying next to you. Your breathing quivers and you began to relax...

But the boys had another idea. Zane took Atticus' place at your entrance and pushed in making you sit up for your entrance was a little tender he pushed you back down and began pumping in and out. Atticus hovered above you planting a kiss upon your lips. Unlike the kiss Zane had given you Atticus' kiss was vicious. You could feel how horny he was cuz his member kept poking you and he was moaning as he attacked your mouth. You grabbed his member with your hands and ran your fingers along it. He shivered and pulled back bumping into Zane. Zane growled at him.  
Zane: "Watch it!"  
Atticus: "S-"pant"S-Sorry"  
You: giggle "Ahh!! "  
Zane thrusted into you really hard and hit right on your spot. You came instantly as did he...but he didn't stop. Atticus shoved his dick in your mouth and you sucked on as best as you could without screaming from pleasure. Atticus thrusted into your mouth and grabbed your breasts. Zane played with your clit as he kept pumping. You came yet again and Atticus released into your mouth as Zane came inside of you. You swallowed hard and fell limp onto the bed. Climbing underneath the covers you felt two pairs of strong arms wrap around you. You sighed.  
You: "No more I'm tired"  
Zane: smirk  
Atticus: chuckle "Zzz..."


End file.
